Code Talker's Day Off
by MinorityofStars
Summary: Code Talker lives life of good. One day his adventure reaches a big time swag. This story takes place in mgsv, but all the character's races are swapped so it's moore diverse. In this timeline, big boss is female woman called "Karen" if you don't like that then don't reed my story, idiot


Code Talker's Day Off

(Code Talker lives life of good. One day his adventure reaches a big time swag. This story takes place in mgsv, but all the character's races are swapped so it's moore diverse. In this timeline, big boss is female woman called "Karen" if you don't like that then don't reed my story, idiot)

Code Talker felt his throat expanding. His flesh was brning. his eyes watered profusely. He try to speak, but no air could escape his wrinkly jaw. His head thrashed wildly around his face, his hair unfurled like a dying flame. HE WAS DYING. URRRKRKAAAAHKAAA! Cod Talker shouted, but nobody hear him. Beofe long, his throat dissolves away like candy apple. CODETALKER IS DE-

"VOCAL CORD PARASITES!" Coad Talker screamys he quickly sits up in bed, in a cold sweat of old man sweat. "VOCAL CORD PARASITES!" Toad Talker cries. Water flows down his crevazed face like an ancient waterfall. The doors of his quarters suddenly open, spewing light into the room. Revelvuer Ocelot enters the room. "Just what's go'in on here?" Ocelot shout over Cody Talker's grunts of torment.

"vocal cord parasites!" Code chalker barks. He scratches at his throat as his eyes grow wide and terrified like a deer in headlights. "Code Talker!" Ocelot yells. "YOU NENEED TWO CLAM DOWN NOW!" code man can't calm down now, he flops onto the floor like a dead fish, throwing his blankets and adult diapers all around the space. "I NEED BACKUPS!" Ocesnot yells! Five members of the motherbase staff rush into the room and grap Coda Talker by his arms and legs. Code Walker panics, he thinks they're going to pull him apart ! LImB BY LIMB! "VOcAL CORD PARASITEEEEES!" he begs!

"We are outs of tranquleezers!" a motherbase crew guy says to ocelot. Ocelot begins to paneck. Before he knows what he's doing, ocelot begin brutally slamming his fists and other blunt object into code mocker's old, skeletal GUT! Before long, cove TaLker is asleep.

Ocelot is scared. The room smells of elderly feear and chemicals. He quickly calls master Miller on his iPhone 4. "What's the problems?" Mister Miller shouts cranky-like.

"CODE ROCKER NOT TAKE HIS MEDICATION!" Ocerlot shout! "HE IS DANGER TO THIS CREW!"

"DO NOT PICNIC!" Miller replies! "everythin whale be fine! Give he his medicine! Hurry before its too late!"

The underpaid motherbase staff chuck Cold Talker into a chair. Drool pours nonstop out of one side of his mouth, like an ancient waterfall. Ocelot stares into the old mans unresponsive eyEs. "Don't worry," Ulcernot whispers gently. "you'll be okay, my love."

He gently begins pouring countless, large pills down Couch Talker's throathole. "vooocalalabll cororlddlbd paarrassiiitdbbsssed" codes talker sputters and coughs. Ocelot cannot bare to look at him anymore. Otternot take a burlap sack and gently tie it over his beloved's head. The old man's body trembles, he begins vomutting up the pills, but the burlap sack lets none of it out!

"HE'S DROWWNING!" a motherbase soldier roars!

Ocelotstops them from interfereing.

"This is what he wants"

Code Bulkers' body slams into the floor, hitting his temple on his wheelchar as he go down. The bag is as plump as a balloon now, filled with hot, gurgling, churning air of bad smells and vomit juice. "GLRUGLRGGLRUGLRUG" Code man whispers.

Then there is silence.

Eli walks into the room and awkwardly stares at everyone before then leaving the room.

Ocelot covers his face and weeps. The motherbase staff crowds around him and give him group hug. The next morning, the Mold Talker is given a barril at sea. His body thrown down into waters and into the icy depths. Oceloot steps up on the stage to give a speech.

"Why am I still here," Ocelot says, teary eyes of sadness. "Just too suffer? Every night, I can feel my leg… and my arm… even my fingers. The body I've lost… the comrades I've lost… won't stop hurting… It's like they're all still there. You feel it, too, don't you?"

Nobody feels that way at all.

ocelot throws himself into the ocean


End file.
